Destino
by melina77
Summary: Hoy para muchos es un día de fiesta… todo el reino de Hyrule está invadido de una increíble felicidad, pero esto es el comienzo de una triste historia tanto como para el bebe que nació bajo la misma estrella de los 2 futuros monarcas del reino…


Hoy para muchos es un día de fiesta… todo el reino de Hyrule está invadido de una increíble felicidad, pero esto es el comienzo de una triste historia tanto como para el bebe que nació bajo la misma estrella de los 2 futuros monarcas del reino…

Hoy cumplen 21 años los 2 jóvenes monarcas del increíble reino de Hyrule, una joven chica de cabello dorado hasta llegar a su cintura, de grandes y bellos ojos azules, nariz fina, de labios rosados y delgados, de piel tan clara como si fuera de porcelana y de una figura envidiable, se preparaba para la gran fiesta que su padre el rey iba a dar en honor a ella y su hermano mellizo…

-Princesa Zelda

.

Hablo una mujer de cabellos blancos, y de mirada plateada, que traía un uniforme muy distintivo ya que ella pertenecía al grupo de los Sheikahs, ella entro al cuarto de la princesa e hizo una reverencia

-Por favor Impa, no ocupamos ser tan formales, solo estamos nosotras-rogó la chica

.

La mujer de mediana edad se incorporo lentamente y observo a la princesa

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto la chica curiosa

-Nada mas vine a verificar si estaba usted bien

-¿Algo mas?-volvió a preguntar

-No realmente, solo lo usual

-¿Lo usual?-ahora estaba confundida, pero después de meditarlo por unos segundos ella comprendió lo que Impa quería decir-no me digas que…

-Exactamente, tu hermano se ha ido al pueblo

-Traidor-susurro por lo bajo

-¿Dijo algo princesa?

-Pero la fiesta-finjo preocuparse-papá se molestara si no esta a tiempo

-No te preocupes, ya mande a mis mejores hombres para buscarlo

-Bien, Impa-la llamo- si el padre pregunta por mi hermano

-Se esta preparando para la fiesta-termino la frase

-Gracias, Impa

.

Mientras que en el palacio se preparaban para el baile, el pueblo festejaban en honor a los jóvenes monarcas, con múltiples festivales y concursos.

En uno de los concursos mas populares como el tiro al arco, estaba participando un joven muchacho de cabellera dorada que estaba sujeta con una medio cola despeinada, de grandes ojos azules, de nariz recta, labios carnosos, de tez clara y de complexión delgada pero fornido. Su concentración estaba dirigido hacia la diana, mientras que en sus manos tenia el arco y flecha, a pesar de tener toda la concentración del mundo en su objetivo, su cuerpo estaba relajado y una vez que se sintió listo el disparo, dando directamente en el centro

-¡BIEN!-celebro

.

La multitud comenzó a ovacionarlo y el comenzó a celebrarlo junto con la multitud, el organizador comenzó a preguntarle a los espectadores si había alguien capaz de ganarle, pero al parecer no había en ese momento un contrincante digno para el joven

-Yo puedo mejorar eso-dijo una melodiosa voz

.

Entre la multitud, una bella joven de cabellos azabache y que le llegaban hasta la altura de los hombros, ojos grandes y verdes, nariz pequeña, labios delgados, tez clara, y al parecer de complexión delgada pero bien proporcionada por lo que dejaba ver la capa negra que la cubría, alzo su mano entre la multitud. El publico comenzó a emocionarse, pero el joven chico se pregunto como aquella chica podía mejorar su tiro, puesto que su tiro era perfecto, como para que alguien lo superase.

La joven dama paso, tomo un arco y flecha y se posiciono para disparar, ella respiro suavemente y en cuestión de segundos ella disparo, su tiro tenia mucha gracia y elegancia, pero también era muy poderoso, a tal grado que su flecha había atravesado la flecha que el joven había hecho

El publico enloqueció ante el acto y cuando ella se giro para dedicarle una sonrisa traviesa, el le correspondió la sonrisa

-Definitivamente no lo esperaba, al parecer he perdido

.

La joven de manera divertida se acerco al joven

-Es agradable saber que admite una derrota-dijo suavemente para que solo fuera audible para el

.

El joven príncipe le regalo una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al ver a los guardias buscándolo

-Oh no-dijo por lo bajo

La chica observo la dirección en donde el joven veía por lo que ella le tomo la mano al chico

-Es hora de irnos-hablo en un tono divertido mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-Entonces que esperamos-respondió el chico ante la divertida propuesta de la extraña

.

Los dos jóvenes reían suavemente mientras corrían entre la multitud para perder a los guardias reales, entonces ellos se escondieron en un angosto callejón sin salida, pero aun no habían logrado perder a los guardias

-Maldición-maldijo el chico-no fuimos capaces de perderles, en cualquier momento ellos llegaran y me atraparan

.

La chica pareció pensar en un plan rápido, entonces ella se quito la capa, dejando ver su esbelta y bien formado cuerpo, ya que traía una vestimenta muy parecida a las Gerudo, entonces ella cubrió al chico y se asomo rápidamente si venían los guardias y al ver que estaban muy cerca de ellos, ella volteo a ver al chico, parecía un poco nerviosa, por lo que el pensó que ella temía ser atrapada

-No te preocupes si nos atrapan solo me llevaran a mi-dijo para tranquilizarla

-¿Quieres ser atrapado?-pregunto la chica

-No realmente-admitió el chico, la joven volvió a asomarse y al ver que estaban los guardias a unos cuantos metros de ellos, ella lo volteo a ver con decisión

-Entonces tendrás que perdonar mi imprudencia

.

Y antes de que le diera la oportunidad de preguntarle, ella tiro de la capa y le dio un violento beso, al principio lo tomo desprevenido, pero no le molesto, en cambio comenzó a responder el beso, luego poso una de sus manos en el rostro de la chica y la otra en su cintura mientras la acercaba mas a el, luego ese violento beso se volvió una mas suave y tierno.

Los guardias al llegar al callejón, estaban seguros de que ahí encontrarían al príncipe, pero al toparse con una supuesta y apasionada pareja, se avergonzaron, por lo que optaron seguir buscando al príncipe por otro lado.

Los 2 jóvenes no se habían percatado que los guardias habían pasado de ellos, e incluso se habían olvidado del objetivo original, pero al romper el beso, la chica se sintió tan avergonzada por lo que había ocurrido que se puso roja de la vergüenza y se cubrió su rostro con sus mano, el joven príncipe se sonrojo un poco pero al ver la reacción de la chica solo atino a reír suavemente y decirse a si mismo que ella era adorable

-Yo...lo siento-dijo la chica avergonzada

-Jajaja, no tienes que disculparte-dijo para tratarla de tranquilizarla

-Como puedes tomar eso muy a la ligera, te di un beso-dijo ahora alarmada

.

Al ver aquella reacción el suspiro

-¿Tan mal beso?-pregunto finalmente

-No nada de eso, besas genial-se apresuro a decir y luego se avergonzó mas la chica por su respuesta-Oh por todas los Dioses-se volvió a cubrir

-Jajaja, tranquila-comenzó a acariciar su cabello-la verdad estoy muy agradecido contigo, por que si no lo hubieras hecho, creo que en estos momentos me hubieran atrapado

-¿No te están siguiendo por que eres mala persona verdad? por que no lo pareces

-Por supuesto que no, ellos me buscan por una razón diferente

-¿Lo dices en serio?-pregunto ella mientras sus ojos observaban fijamente a los ojos del chico

-Lo digo en serio, así que vamos a disfrutar del lugar mientras pueda

.

Dicho estas palabras el tomo una de sus manos y la llevo al exterior del callejón, el par de jóvenes comenzaron a disfrutar del festival, puesto que iban a comer en diferentes puestos, ver unas cuantas competencias y finalmente ir a bailar. El día transcurrió de manera rápida

El joven príncipe sabia que se aproximaba el momento de decir adiós y en un pequeño puesto el compro una corona de flores para ponérsela a su acompañante

-¿Que haces?-pregunto divertida la chica cuando el le puso la corona de flores

-Estoy coronando a la chica mas bella del festival-dijo galantemente

-Que amable de su parte, tengo que admitir que tienes muy buen gusto para hacer cumplidos-dijo ella dulcemente

-Y también para las damas-dijo galante el joven

-Jajaja, pero que dices

.

La joven sonrió suavemente, pero esa sonrisa la abandono al ver que había llegado el atardecer

-Al parecer es hora de decir adiós-hablo la chica

-Podemos quedarnos unos minutos mas-suguerio el chico, mientras que la tomaba de la mano

-Es una buena idea, pero tendré que declinar la oferta

.

La joven deslizo su mano del agarre y cuando comenzó a andar fue detenida, por el chico

-¿Nos podemos encontrar otra vez?-su pregunta parecía una suplica

-Lo dudo-dijo desanimada

-O al menos dime tu nombre

-Hylia-dijo con una triste sonrisa-mi nombre es Hylia

-El mio es Link

-Me alegro a verte conocido Link

.

Y sin darle una oportunidad de decir algo, ella se escapo de sus manos y comenzó a alejarse de el, cuando el quiso seguirla ya se había perdido entre la multitud, y resignado regreso al palacio.

Para el joven Link entrar al palacio no suponía ningún problema, ya que se sabia las rutas de memoria sin ser visto, por lo cual llego a su cuarto sin contratiempos alguno, pero lo que no esperaba era encontrar a una hermana muy molesta

-¡LINK!-grito molesta la princesa

-Shhhh-suplico el joven-no es momento para armar un numerito-dijo el joven

-¿Un numerito?-ahora estaba ofendida la princesa-¿Por que te fuiste sin mi?

-Impa te tenia muy bien vigilada, ademas si íbamos los dos era mas fácil que nos atraparan

-Eso no es justo-dijo mientras se cruzaba de manos y hacia un puchero

-Oh vamos, no te enojes, te prometo que mañana iremos al pueblo

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, ahora sal de aquí y deja me acomode para no levantar sospechas

-Esta bien

.

Link se preparo rápidamente para el gran baile, y cuando salio de su cuarto fue escoltado hacia el salón de baile, y ahí estaba su padre y hermana en espera de que llegaran, el tomo asiento a su respectivo asiento y el baile comenzó

-Y ¿Que tal las fiestas del pueblo?-pregunto el Rey, casi en un susurro

-Deberías ir, son geniales, aun que tengo que admitir que esta vez no me lo puso nada fácil Impa-admitió el chico

-No esperaba menos de ella-dijo el Rey orgulloso

-Su majestad-hablo Impa respetuosamente-es hora

-Oh si, entonces

.

El Rey se levanto de su asiento, la música dejo de sonar y el tomo su copa al igual que el resto de los presentes

-Hoy, es un día especial-comenzó a hablar con una voz firme-es el día en que mi querida hija-volteo a ver a Zelda- y hijo-ahora a Link-cumplen años, tengo que decir que soy el hombre mas afortunado al tenerlos a mi lado, por lo que vamos a brindar por ellos

.

El Rey alzo su copa y todo el mundo también

-¡SALUD!-grito el Rey

-¡Salud!-dijeron los presentes

.

Tras el brindis el Rey abrazo a sus hijos para felicitarlos por su día, así que cuando ellos tomaron asiento, el Rey observo a Impa y le hizo una señal, para que hiciera proceder el plan, Impa asintió ante la señal, y puso en marcha el plan.

Entonces las luces del salón se apagaron poco a poco, dejando a media luz el lugar y entonces una mujer de 3° edad se planto en medio de la pista

-Nosotros somos y no somos lo que aparentamos ser, donde nuestro hogar puede ser de aquí y en todos lados, los que tomamos todo y nada de la vida, y los que creamos o aceptamos nuestro propio destino, pero hoy nuestros destinos se han entrelazado y nuestro futuro inevitablemente cambiara

.

Al decir aquellas palabras un grupo de personas entraron al salón danzando, al principio cada uno de los bailarines tenían prendas muy extrañas y exóticas, pero lo mas curioso de eso era que todos tenían una mascara que cubrían sus rostros, cada mascara era diferente a cada uno y no se repetían, pero entonces hasta el final un bailarín entro con una mascara sin ser personalizada, es decir solo estaba tallada, pero no tenia pintura ni nada por el estilo como el resto, era como si fuera un lienzo sin pintar

Entonces Link se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la persona que tenia la mascara sin pintar, al principio Zelda intento detenerle, para que el espectáculo continuara, pero el Rey la tomo de la mano para que se tranquilizara, para Link la música, las personas y todo lo demás había desaparecido, lo único que tenia en mete era saber quien era la persona que estaba tras la mascara y al estar frente a esa persona alzo su mano para quitarle la mascara...

Y de pronto todo se volvió obscuro


End file.
